SCAW Superstar Clash
SCAW Superstar Clash is a weekly CAW show produced by SCAW: Superstar of CAW. The show takes place usually on Thursdays, and premiers usually on YouTube or other places. The show began in August 2007. Episode list 2007 {| class="wikitable" width=100% !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=3%|No. !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Air date !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=67%|Matches/segments shown |- |1||center|August 16, 2007 | *2007 SCAW Tournament Quarterfinal: Santa Claus def. Ghost Rider *2007 SCAW Tournament Quarterfinal: Spider-Man def. The Joker *Ichigo Kurosaki, Kobe Bryant & Jimmy King def. Wolverine, Freakazoid & Nacho Libre *Abraham Lincoln was announced as SCAW President. *2007 SCAW Tournament Quarterfinal: M. Bison def. Homer Simpson via Countout *Jay & Silent Bob def. Johnny Cage & Eddy Gordo *2007 SCAW Tournament Quarterfinal: InuYasha def. Captain America via Submission |- |2||center|August 30, 2007 | *New SCAW Champion Spider-Man is Challenged by M. Bison & Guile. President Lincoln makes a Number One Contender Match. *Ryu Hayabusa def. Cyclops, Nacho Libre & The Green Lantern in a 4-Way Ladder Match to become The First SCAW Zero-One Champion *Shaquille O' Neal def. Darth Vader *Homer Simpson def. Ichigo Kurosaki to win The SCAW Internet Championship. |- |3||center|September 6, 2007 | *Santa Claus and InuYasha fought to a Double Countout *Freakazoid def. Two-Face *Ghost Rider def. Jimmy King via DQ *Johnny Cage def. The Gladiator *M. Bison def. Guile to Become #1 Contender To The SCAW Championship. |- |4||center|September 13, 2007 | *Bart Simpson & Milhouse def. Batman & Robin *SCAW Zero-One Championship Match: Ryu Hayabusa def. The Flash *Burger King vs Jimmy King with Ghost Rider as Special Referee Eneded in a No Contest when both men attacked Ghost Rider. *SCAW Champion Spider-Man def. Ichigo Kurosaki in a Non-Title Match. |- |5||center|September 20, 2007 | *Darth Vader Won a Battle Royal to Earn an SCAW Championship Match in The Night's Main Event. *Shaquille O' Neal def. Kobe Bryant in an Extreme Rules Match. *SCAW Internet Championship Match: Homer Simpson def. Johnny Cage via DQ *SCAW Championship: Spider-Man def. Darth Vader. |- |6||center|September 27, 2007 | *SCAW Internet Championship Match: Homer Simpson def. Johnny Cage in a No DQ Match. *Ichigo Kurosaki def. Santa Claus *Robin def. Nacho Libre to Become #1 Contender To The SCAW Zero-One Championship. *Zod def. The Gladiator *M. Bison & Darth Vader def. Spider-Man & Captain America. |- |7||center|October 18, 2007 | *Bart Simpson & Milhouse def. Jay & Silent Bob to Win The SCAW Tag Team Championship. *Gene Simmons def. Kobe Bryant *Ichigo Kurosaki def. SCAW Internet Champion Homer Simpson in a Non-Title Match. *Mashall Law & Paul Phoenix def. Jimmy King & The Burger King. *Guile def. The Joker in a Final Encounter No Rules Match. |- |8||center|October 25, 2007 | *Elimination Chamber Qualifier: InuYasha def. Ghost Rider. *Elimination Chamber Qualifier: Guile def. Johnny Cage. *Elimination Chamber Qualifier: Darth Vader def. Santa Claus via DQ. *Elimination Chamber Qualifier: M. Bison def. Shaquille O'Neal. *Elimination Chamber Qualifier: Batman def. Captain America. *SCAW Champion Spider-Man reveals Batman attacked Robin. |- |9||center|November 1, 2007 | *SCAW Zero-One Championship Match: Batman def. Ryu Hayabusa via Submission. *Gene Simmons def. Two-Face. *Colossus vs Zod ends in a No Contest when Sandman attacks both men. *Wolverine & Cyclops def. Bart Simpson & Milhouse to Win The SCAW Tag Team Championship. *Iron-Man Exhibition between Ichigo Kurosaki & The Gladiator. *InuYasha, M. Bison & Darth Vader def. Santa Claus, Guile & Captain America in a 3 on 3 Elimination Tag Match. *Batman drives a car into President Lincoln's Limo, with Robin inside. |- |10||center|December 18, 2007 | *Spider-Man def. Batman via DQ. *Wolverine, Cyclops & Colossus def. Darth Vader, M. Bison & Sandman. *Gene Simmons & Freakazoid def. Ichigo Kurosaki & The Joker *InuYasha def. Santa Claus. |-